legomarsmissionfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Angela
Question Hey Angela, it's me, Webkinz112. I haven't seen you for a surprisingly long amount of time! Anyhow, I was wondering, about the new features on wikia that were coming so fast a while ago - why did they stop? Are there no more ideas? Well, if that is the case then I have two ideas for new features that you may want to see: 1. New feature, I would work kind of like the shout box - I don't know if it would be a widget or just available in My Home but it would be a shout box where only admins (maybe rollbacks) can talk! This would let the admins and bcrats of a wiki discuss who gets promoted, what pages get deleted, etc. It would help admins discuss delicate matters that are not for the public to hear. 2. New Ability, OK, this one is for all the rollbacks out there. Now, when you look at a rollback you see a user that is half-(none) and half-admin but that is not what a rollback is! The only noticeable admin power that a rollback has is the power to rollback. I think that rollbacks should also be given the power to block so that they can see how it feels to actually be half admin and so that all the ranks can stop vandals! I hope you consider my ideas--''' My talk page ( , no link for you)' 21:39, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :There are still lots of new things happening. Sometimes they don't appear on all wikis at once. The newest feature is edit points on Wikianswers which you can see at the end of answered questions. Some changes you might not notice, such as upgrades to the software or the site running faster. And is quite new. Your suggestions are interesting. But do you think that if someone can be trusted to block, perhaps they should be trusted to be a full admin. Angela (talk) 23:34, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::But a full admin could do much damage to a wiki such as deleting images and images cannot be restored once they have been deleted so a rollback is a test to see if the user can be trusted and if you only give them the power to undo multiple revisions then they won't have much ability to show that they are not trustworthy (if that is the case)--' My talk page ( , no link for you)' 08:45, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :Images can now be undeleted. I think that being able to block requires more trust. If you block a user, they might never come back, so that's an action you can't reverse. Angela (talk) 12:07, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Yes but obviously a bureaucrat will think that the user is trustworthy enough to be able to block as protecting, deleting and skin changing are slightly bigger powers.--' My talk page ( , no link for you)' 01:23, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :::Just a side note from that, is it possible to give users those powers on only one wikia?--' My talk page ( , no link for you)' 22:27, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yes, user rights only apply to just one wiki. Angela (talk) 02:23, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :::::So could you give rollbacks the power to block on the webkinz wikia?--' My talk page ( , no link for you)' 22:30, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::::It's possible, but these sorts of customizations are not usually done because it's makes things more complex and more likely to break. If a user can be trusted to block, they can be trusted with full adminship, so it's better to give them that instead. Angela (talk) 00:58, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Very well, I still think that protection, deletion and mediawiki editing are signs of full adminship and that giving a user the power to block is just testing to see if they're ready for the other three powers but if you say so.-- 03:36, December 31, 2009 (UTC) OK, I have two questions now: #Is it possible to create the user group "Head" on the webkinz wikia (copy the coding for the bureaucrat rank and add "bureaucrat" to the "can remove user groups" part of it) and if so could you do that as I do not want to have to bother you for every little detail of demoting bureaucrats. Then could you promote me and Webkinz Mania to that position as we are the most active bureaucrats there. #Could you checkuser Unknown4 and stop his flow of sockpuppets? They are spamming me with "you suck" messages on the Webkinz Wikia. I also have a feeling generalgrievous113 is the "mastermind" behind all this.--' My talk page ( , no link for you)' 17:53, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Unknown4 doesn't share an IP address with any other users on the webkinz wiki. Bureaucrats should only be made when you're sure the person is trustworthy, so there's rarely any need to remove them. This isn't something that a new group needs to be added for. If you want to say that you and Webkinz Mania are head of the wiki, you can write that on your user page without needing any technical changes to the wiki. Angela (talk) 23:08, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :::In that case could you demote Generalgrievous113? He is inactive and all of our inactive admins, rollbacks and bcrats get demoted to be repromoted on return. If he comes back he will be repromoted but until then we cannot have too many admins at a time. -W112 ::::Ok. Angela (talk) 06:14, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Userpedia OK, questions aside; can you please restore http://userpedia.wikia.com? I have a feeling it was a good wiki and the lack of content was simply because a bunch of vandals blanked it. If it could be restored and you make me a bureaucrat on it then I am sure that I could revert all of the blankings that were caused by the vandals. If it cannot be restored then I am very sorry for bothering you with this, yours truly--' My talk page ( , no link for you)' 23:36, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :Please talk to Catherine about that as she closed it. Angela (talk) 00:51, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::OK, I'm reviving this conversation! Anyways, I spoke to catherine a long time ago and she hasn't responded so could you open the wiki for just one day? The wiki may not have content but I want to see the user rights log, or you could copy and paste the content of the log onto this page? I just want to see who the admins of the wiki were...also could you look at my unwebkinz wiki userpage? The user who created the wiki (Iceanator189) replaced it with what you see and I was wondering if you could do something to stop him from doing that again, like delete the wiki or block him or protect my userpage. And also could you look at the talk page, he did something similar there...anyways, thanks!--' My talk page ( , no link for you)''' 00:04, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I just tried, but I'm not sure if this is possible. Please can you send a message to staff using special:contact and someone should be able to help you more than I can. Angela (talk | help forum) 01:44, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ::OK, and about the annoying user who is posting mean things about me on the unwebkinz wiki? 02:49, August 27, 2010 (UTC)